minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nedly/Dying.
'' ''If yo Fraid of dem spidrs den dont red u hav ben wrnd DAY ONE It was only last week I knew Alexandra; but it doesn't take too long to know when someone is in pain. It started the first day; Alex had a "Spider Bite". Obviously it was more than a normal spider bite when she refuses to show it. You could see the limp in her left foot. It was as if something fragile was nested within the leg, and any movement could damage it. Now today it was much the same, but the pain in her now was around her hips too. She would usually sit down or not move for a whole hour. '' DAY TWO'' I convinced her to see a doctor; so she said she would tell her parents the next morning. Of course, when a classmate you barely know walks up to you and asks about the pain in your leg, some would get creeped out. Alex took me quite seriously. She showed me the wound, it was very deep, but with one hole. It could not be bigger than a centimeter. I looked up on the Web about spider bites. Many different spiders left holes. This one though, only left one. I tried to search for a drawn out amount of time until 10 PM hit; and I went to bed. I could not help but wonder why the pain spread to her hips, was her whole boy going to hurt soon? DAY THREE Alex didn't come to School today; and I'm scared. Some of the classmates have these bites too. I want to tell my Mom that I don't want to go to school. I was tempted to go over to Alex's house; and at 4 PM I did. The front door was ajar, and I knocked. No answer. I walked into the house; I only hoped that a criminal had not broken in. I stood at the downstairs for a second; debating that I should really investigate Alex's house. This is HER house, and who in their right mind is going to invade their house. I went back to the front door, but not before hearing a thud from the upstairs hallway. I quietly walked up. There I saw Alex on the ground; with blood freshly streaming from her mouth. A criminal was here; a murderer. I took out my phone and I looked one last time at Alex. I could see something by her face. The black oozing object pushed itself out of Alex's mouth. I soon noticed. This was a spider. It wasn't long before I saw another Spide at the other end of the Hallway. I ran down the stairs; and out the door. I called 911, and they rushed to the scene. DAY FOUR Alex's Parents died that same day; from the same bite. I am one of ten students in our school. My mom is pulling me out tomorrow; I heard that Jimmy has it. ''DAY FIVE ''I was stung by a bee today; my parents told me the stinger must have fell out. We are looking for the nest, but my parents can't find it. ''DAY SIX ''Still Havn't found It. Category:Blog posts